prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 27, 2010 NXT results
The July 27, 2010 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the American Bank Center in Corpus Christi, Texas. Summary The final seven NXT Rookies had one minute each to say whatever was on their minds, aside from why they shouldn't be eliminated. Each NXT Rookie sounded off one more time before the WWE Pros cast their votes in the NXT Poll. Who left a lasting impression before tonight's elimination? It's “Showtime!” NXT Rookie Percy Watson earned a big win over a WWE Pro less than an hour before the results of the NXT Poll would be revealed. With his WWE Pro, MVP, cheering him on from the ring apron, Watson pinned Zack Ryder, becoming the first NXT Rookie to beat a WWE Pro in singles competition. “Showtime’s” record improved to 2-3 with his victory over Long Island Iced Z. Michael McGillicutty kept his record perfect with a victory over fellow NXT Rookie, Eli Cottonwood. McGillicutty, who won the NXT Rookies’ Obstacle Course Challenge the previous week, earning himself immunity from elimination, pinned the mustache-obsessed Cottonwood, who was disqualified during last week's competition. McGillicutty's untarnished record stood at 5-0, while the 7-footer Cottonwood's fell to 2-2. Hoping to make a last-minute impact, and a move upward in the NXT Poll, a confident Husky Harris defeated fellow NXT Rookie, Kaval. Earlier, Harris had a heated confrontation with Kaval, calling him “small fry” and referring to his WWE Pros, Lay-Cool, as his girlfriends. A confident Harris carried momentum into the ring, and during the match after he accidentally knocked Lay-Cool off the ring apron, capitalized on a distracted Kaval, pinning him in the last match before the WWE Pros voted in the NXT Poll. Harris upped his record to 3-2, while Kaval's fell to 1-4. The results of the NXT Poll were revealed, and after the votes of the WWE Universe and the WWE Pros were combined, Eli Cottonwood was eliminated. Meanwhile, the immune Michael McGillicutty, who still boasts a perfect record, ousted Kaval for the No. 1 spot. The results of the NXT Poll were as follows: 1. Michael McGillicutty 2. Kaval 3. Alex Riley 4. Percy Watson 5. Lucky Cannon 6. Husky Harris 7. Eli Cottonwood After his elimination, an emotionally-charged Cottonwood attacked Harris and the other NXT Rookies. He shockingly shoved his WWE Pro, John Morrison, while walking up the ramp. When the final six NXT Rookies had a chance to tell the WWE Universe about becoming WWE's next breakout star, Cottonwood returned, causing a brawl to erupt at the close of WWE NXT. Results *Percy Watson (w/ Montel Vontavious Porter) defeated Zack Ryder (2:46) *Michael McGillicutty (w/ Kofi Kingston) defeated Eli Cottonwood (w/ John Morrison) (3:36) *Husky Harris (w/ Cody Rhodes) defeated Kaval (w/ Layla & Michelle McCool) (3:10) Poll results :Green - Safe in competition :Red - Eliminated from competition by Pros' Poll :Blue - Won immunity prior to that particular poll and is ineligible to be eliminated Commentators *Michael Cole *Josh Matthews Ring Announcer *Jamie Keyes Image gallery 7-27-11 NXT 1.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 2.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 3.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 4.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 5.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 6.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 7.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 8.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 9.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 10.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 11.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 12.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 13.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 14.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 15.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 16.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 17.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 18.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 19.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 20.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 21.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 22.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 23.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 24.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 25.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 26.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 27.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 28.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 29.jpg 7-27-11 NXT 30.jpg External links * WWE NXT #2.08 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #23 on WWE Network Category:2010 television events